The present invention relates to a recording error-prevention system for preventing a recording error of a portable VTR camera, and 8 mm camera and so forth.
In general, a portable VTR camera or 8 mm camera is designed so that a recording button, serving as a recording switch, is locked by manually depressing it, thereby holding the button in an automatic locked position for recording until it is depressed again. Depressing the button again will release the recording button from the locked position, and thus stop the recording by returning the button to its initial position. In case the recording button is left locked, unnecessary pictures are recorded, resulting in a waste of video tape or film and battery power.